Things Unsaid
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: Sometimes we hold back when we should press forward, and too many things go unsaid. Various characters finally have their say about what makes this girl originally unique.
1. Ginny

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This fic was inspired by the Originally Unique Luna Lovegood Appreciation thread at the Accio Firebolt Forums. Each chapter will be written from a different character's point of view. Short chapters, so don't expect a masterpiece. ;)

* * *

I knew what they thought of her, what they called her. At first I just agreed, an occasional nod here and there. I didn't really know her, and to be honest, I didn't really care. She was a Ravenclaw, I was a Gryffindor – it wasn't like we'd become the best of friends.

Sometimes I'd see her wandering the corridors, all alone, her head in the clouds. She always had a secret smile on her face, like she was having a private conversation in her head in which no one else was allowed to share.

Come to think of it, that's probably pretty close to the truth.

After a while, I started to watch her. Soon I started to notice that she wasn't as "weird" or "loony" as everyone thought she was. She was interesting, intriguing. True, she often lived in a world of her own, but why was that so bad? Why did we have to reject her just because we didn't understand her?

I'm ashamed to admit it, but it took me two years to recognize any of this. However, once I _did_ see it, I made it my mission to become her friend. I _wanted_ to understand her. I wanted to share in the freedom she seemed to enjoy.

Freedom from worry. Freedom from insecurity. Freedom from what others think.

That's what Luna had, and that's what I wanted.

Maybe it was selfish, but that's really how I felt. I had always lived in the long-reaching shadows of my brothers. I had always struggled with finding my own identity, but I was afraid to step out, afraid of what would happen if I came out of my shell.

Luna was the only person I knew who wasn't afraid to be who she really was, and I craved that more than anything else.

We had Transfiguration together our third year. I was determined to befriend her, but on the day we got our term project, she beat me to it.

"Would you like to be my partner for the project?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I grinned and thanked my lucky stars. "Sure."

That was the day that I became friends with Luna Lovegood.

We couldn't spend a lot of time together since we were in different houses, but it was nice to know that I had a friend anytime I needed her. I knew that I could talk to her about anything – Merlin, I've lost count of the times I cried on her shoulder about Harry and how he would never love me… _I_ know how pathetic it was, but Luna never made me feel that way. She would just pat my shoulder and say, "Love is just love, Ginny. You can't control it, but you _can_ make the most of it."

She was right, of course, and eventually her words sunk in. She wasn't just talking about love – she was talking about my life.

I couldn't control it, but I _was_ going to make the most of it.

The more time I spent with Luna, the easier it was to be myself. I laughed more easily now that I was unafraid of being seen as a silly little girl. I teased my friends without fear that they would tease me back. I spoke my mind, completely free of my insecurities.

It was her gift to me.

The night we fought in the Department of Mysteries, I took that gift with me. I wasn't afraid of what would come – I now knew my own strength. I knew that I really _was_ brave and powerful in my own right. I didn't have to find my identity in my family – I had found it in myself.

Thank you, Luna. Thank you for showing me who I really am.


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Dangit.

A/N: Second installment! Woot! Not as good as the first, IMO, but maybe the next will be up to par. Meh.

* * *

I never even knew she existed until that day on the train. I suppose it's to be expected – she's a year younger and in a different house than I am. But expected or not, I regret not knowing her before that day.

Unfortunately, I was so self-absorbed at that point that I didn't even give her a chance to make her mark on my soul. All I cared about was getting news about Sirius – and she had it. Well, _The Quibbler_ had it, and she had _The Quibbler_. She let me borrow it, and I, disappointed at what I found, dismissed her as an oddity.

Just like everyone else.

I wonder how that year would have been different if I had allowed her into my life from that point on. I've yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion, but it keeps me away some nights.

I can try to tell myself that she _was_ in my life. She was a member of the DA, she helped me get my story into the hands of the public, she believed me when no one else would. But she was never really a part of the "inner circle", no matter what I try to tell myself.

I cringe when I think of how many times I simply brushed her away, how many times I wrote her off as a lunatic. I'm ashamed with myself for how narrow-minded I was about such trivial things. The radish earrings. The crazy theories. The wand tucked behind her ear. I thought she was odd, weird, abnormal.

In truth, she's the most normal of us all.

I know what you're thinking. How can someone so odd be _normal_? The only explanation I can give is that she knows who she is. How many of us can truly say that about ourselves? Not many, I'd wager.

That's part of her beauty. Even though we may not understand her, she understands herself. The things that seem crazy to us make perfect sense to her.

She's also free. Free from what other people think of her. That is a power far greater than anything done with a wand.

But one of the most amazing things about her is her ability to understand people. And not just _understand_, but truly _care_. She really cares about what happens to her friends. I will never forget the day she told me that she could see the Thestrals too. At the time, I wasn't comforted in the least, but in hindsight, I see just how valuable that connection was. She understood me, during a time when I felt misunderstood by everyone.

When everyone in the school had turned against me, she was the one who gave me her vote on confidence, without any proof whatsoever. I'm ashamed to admit that I dismissed her then, as well.

It took me far too long to truly appreciate her unique gifts. But when it happened, it happened all at once, in grand fashion. Her ability to see the Thestrals was quite useful on our midnight rescue mission. Her calm demeanor soothed our nerves when we were in danger. Her bravery came to the surface during the battle at the Ministry.

And when it was all over, her sympathetic manner brought me out of my despair, even if only for a moment. That moment, when she spoke to me of Sirius, means more to me than I can say.

So all I can say now is thank you. Thank you, Luna, for understanding me.


End file.
